Rain
by Peach88
Summary: Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bertemu dalam sebuah 'ketidak sengajaan' di perpustakaan. Mereka kembali bertemu saat perjalanan pulang, sama-sama berteduh karena hujan. Hanya lima menit, sampai Chanyeol tersenyum dan berlari pergi menerobos hujan. Padahal hanya lima menit, tapi kenapa Baekhyun merasa hampa saat melihat punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh? / BaekYeol. Yaoi. Oneshoot.


**Rain**

**.**

**Author : Peach88**

**Casts : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, dan Do Kyungsoo yang cuma numpang lewat.**

**Pair : ChanBaek / BaekYeol**

**Genre : Romance**

**Length : Oneshoot**

**Disclaimer : BaekYeol dan D.O punya om Sooman, tapi boleh gak rapper jangkung-nya buat aku aja...**

**A/N : Annyeong! gini nih author gak bertanggung jawab sama ffnya yang sebelumnya-_- ini ff dibuat pas pertengahan mikir kelanjutan We Love You, Arin! sama ngetik lanjutan Bunny Boy, hoho.**

**happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Chanyeol kan tinggi, coba minta tolong padanya."

Merasa namanya terpanggil, sontak ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, menatap dua orang laki-laki yang sedang berbincang—dan menyebut namanya tadi.

"…Tidak usah, Kyungsoo-_ssi_, sepertinya dia sedang sibuk," ia menggaruk tengkuknya, matanya tanpa sadar terarah pada Chanyeol yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan 'ada apa?', dan akhirnya ia memalingkan wajahnya.

"Hei, Chanyeol. Bisa tolong ambilkan buku sejarah Hanyang - dinasti Joseon untuk anak ini? aku cukup sibuk disini," pemuda dengan _nametag_ 'Do Kyungsoo' itu berkata pada Chanyeol, tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya—menyusun lembaran kertas yang mungkin penting (menurut Chanyeol).

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo sejenak, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang tadi meminta tolong mengambilkan buku sejarah Hanyang itu pada Kyungsoo.

Manis.

Ah..

Chanyeol membekap mulutnya dengan tangannya. Ia tak menyangka, manis adalah kesan pertama yang ia dapat saat melihat anak bersurai merah gelap ini.

Chanyeol berdehem, lalu mulai berdiri dari duduknya. Namun…

"Eng.. maaf, aku tidak jadi mengambil buku itu. _Kamsahamnida_ Kyungsoo-_ssi,_ ah.. Chanyeol-_ssi.."_

Anak itu membungkukkan badannya sembilan puluh derajat, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol yang saling terdiam (tidak juga, karena Kyungsoo masih seru dengan pekerjaannya).

"Memangnya… apa yang sedang kau kerjakan, Kyungsoo?" Chanyeol berkata pada Kyungsoo, dengan mata yang masih memandang punggung anak tadi sampai perlahan menghilang dibalik pintu.

"Ini. Laporan tentang tugas kelas mengenai perpustakaan untuk Guru Lee." Kyungsoo memandang Chanyeol, lalu mengernyitkan dahinya. "Ah, apa kau bicara denganku? kenapa menatap pintu?" Kyungsoo memutar matanya, lalu kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya bersama kertas-kertasnya.

"Hm? Oh, hah?" Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kyungsoo, dijawab gumaman 'tidak apa-apa' dari mulut Kyungsoo. Chanyeol terdiam, kembali memandangi pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka lebar.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Hah?"

"Anak rambut merah itu. siapa namanya?"

Kyungsoo menghentikan kegiatannya, lalu menurunkan kacamata bacanya sampai sebatas hidung, dan menatap Chanyeol lekat. "Kenapa?"

"Ah… tidak," Chanyeol menyanggahnya dengan senyum kikuk, membuat Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan.

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Eh?"

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Anak rambut merah tadi."

Chanyeol menatap Kyungsoo penuh arti. Kemudian ia tersenyum lembut. "_Gomawo_."

.

.

.

* * *

Tes

Baekhyun mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas. Ini perasaannya saja, atau hujan benar-benar akan turun sebentar lagi?

Tes. Tes

Ah, rupanya benar. padahal belum ada seperempat perjalanan pulang dari sekolahnya. Baekhyun mengangkat tangannya di atas kepalanya, setidaknya itu membuat kepalanya tidak terlalu basah karena hujan. Ia berlari ke halte bis yang dapat ia lihat dari posisinya.

"Ah, untung tepat waktu sebelum hujannya membesar,"

Tidak. Itu bukan suaranya. Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati lelaki cukup tinggi yang sedang merapikan rambut hitamnya yang basah karena percikan hujan.

"…Kau?"

Lelaki tinggi itu menolehkan kepalanya juga. Mata indah mereka bertemu.

"Chanyeol?"

"Baekhyun?"

Mereka mengerjapkan mata itu bersamaan, dengan mimik wajah tidak percaya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Baekhyun memulai percakapan, setelah beberapa detik terdiam dalam kebingungan mereka masing-masing.

"Berteduh, kan?"

Oh, iya. Benar. Mereka sedang berteduh. Baekhyun dapat merasakan kalau wajahnya memanas sekarang, akibat tersadar oleh pertanyaan bodohnya tadi.

Hening lagi. Yang terdengar hanya percikan hujan yang kadang menyiprat ke kaki mereka berdua.

Chanyeol melirik Baekhyun yang sedang menunduk, kemudian memandanginya. Ia menggaruk tengkuknya, bingung dengan keheningan yang harusnya tidak terjadi ini.

"Kau tidak bawa payung?"

"Tidak, Chanyeol. Kalau aku membawa payung, untuk apa aku berteduh disini? Haha,"

"Ah—benar." Chanyeol berdehem, lalu melanjutkan. "Em… Untuk apa buku sejarah Hanyang – dinasti Joseon tadi?"

Pertanyaan bodoh. setidaknya berhasil membuat Baekhyun menatap ke arahnya dan mencairkan suasana—untuk sementara.

"Untuk dibaca saja, sih. Aku penasaran dengan kisah lengkap Hanyang." Baekhyun tersenyum canggung ke arah Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum juga.

"Kau suka sejarah? Chanyeol bertanya lagi, dengan mata yang menatap lurus kearah dua berlian Baekhyun yang juga sedang menatapnya.

"Kadang. Lagipula aku hanya ingin tahu lebih lanjut." Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu ia menunduk lagi. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya.

"Begitu." Chanyeol kembali menatap ribuan rintik hujan yang masi setia membasahi daerahnya. Tiba-tiba ia terpikirkan sesuatu. "Apa kau tahu dimana minimarket yang dekat dari sini?"

Baekhyun menoleh. Kemudian mengangguk. "Didekat tikungan ke kanan di depan sana." Baekhyun menunjuk tikungan didepannya. Jaraknya agak jauh. Walaupun masih dapat terlihat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini.

"Ah, baiklah." Chanyeol melangkah satu jengkal dari posisinya, namun tangan Baekhyun mencengkram lengannya, menghentikannya.

"Apa kau mau pulang? Hujannya masih deras," terlihat raut khawatir di wajahnya, namun Chanyeol hanya tersenyum dan memberikan Baekhyun kedipan di mata kanannya. Ia kembali melangkah, menerobos hujan—

"Chanyeol! Kau bisa sakit…"

—dan meninggalkan Baekhyun sendirian.

Kenapa ia merasa sedih?

Chanyeol punya kehidupannya sendiri. Memangnya apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan? Mereka sama sekali belum kenal sebelumnya, bukan? Mereka hanya sama-sama berteduh di halte ini. Hanya lima menit.

"Rasanya cepat sekali,"

Matanya menatap Chanyeol yang telah hilang dibalik tikungan. Ia terkekeh kecil. Rupanya kaki Chanyeol yang panjang sangat memudahkannya berlari. Tapi… ditengah hujan. Seketika ia menjadi khawatir. Ia menghela nafasnya, mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

"…Apa yang aku harapkan?"

Bodoh, memang. Ia merasa bodoh dengan apa yang ia pikirkan.

Hanya sama-sama berteduh selama lima menit. Apa ia berpikir Chanyeol akan terus disini bersamanya?

.

DRRTT

.

Baekhyun merasakan bahwa ponselnya bergetar. Ia merogohnya di kantong celananya, lalu mengangkat panggilan itu. ia berbalik agar suara hujan tidak mengganggu pembicaraannya dengan orang di telepon.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Baekhyun-ah, kau dimana? Kenapa belum pulang?"_

"Luhan-hyung? Ah, aku masih berteduh. Hujan masih deras,"

"_Begitu. baguslah. Aku khawatir sekali karena kau belum pulang."_

"Ya—sebenarnya tadi aku harus membantu seseorang dengan tugasnya, jadi agak terlambat dan melewati bel pulang sekolah,"

"_Ah, _arraseo_. Oh ya, mau kujemput? Kau bisa kedinginan disana."_

"Kau ingin menjemputku? Baiklah, aku ada di—"

"Tolak ajakannya, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Chanyeol dengan seragam sekolahnya yang lumayan basah, dan memakai sebuah payung berwarna kuning terang yang menghalangi hujan untuk mengguyur tubuhnya.

"…Chanyeol? Kupikir kau—"

"Aku berlari ke minimarket yang kau bilang tadi. Aku… membeli payung ini di minimarket." Chanyeol mengadah keatas, menatap payung polos yang sedang ada diatas kepalanya. Ia tersenyum dan kembali menatap Baekhyun. "Kita bisa pulang bersama, jika kau mau."

"Chanyeol…"

"_Baekhyunnie?"_

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersentak karena suara itu. Ah—Luhan. Teleponnya belum dimatikan. Baekhyun segera menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ah—hyung. Em…" Baekhyun melirik Chanyeol. Ia mendapati Chanyeol bergumam dengan gerakan bibirnya. _Tolak—saja—ajakannya._

"Sepertinya kau tidak usah menjemputku. Ada teman yang mengajakku pulang bersama." Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya, tidak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol sedang tersenyum penuh arti sekarang.

"_Benarkah? Tapi, pastikan kau pulang dengan baju yang kering, ya. Aku tidak mau kau sakit. Oke, _annyeong_!"_

.

PIP

.

Telepon itu dimatikan dari seberang. Baekhyun mengidikkan bahunya dan memasukan ponselnya ke sakunya. Ia menatap Chanyeol.

"Ayo." Chanyeol berkata dalam senyuman, lalu menarik Baekhyun kedalam genggamannya, dan mulai berjalan bersama Baekhyun dibawah payung kuningnya.

"Jadi, dimana rumahmu?" Chanyeol menatap Baekyun yang sedang menunduk, ia terkekeh pelan.

"Eng… dekat sini. Belok kiri dan lurus, setelah itu aku akan memberitahu rumahku."

"Baiklah." Chanyeol mengeratkan genggamannya pada jemari Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendongak, menatap Chanyeol. Dan semburat merah di pipinya semakin jelas.

"Chanyeol…"

"Hm?"

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kau menggenggam tanganku seperti ini?" ia berkata sambil menunduk, karena takut Chanyeol melihat wajahnya yang semerah tomat itu. Chanyeol terkekeh lagi.

"Lalu? Seperti ini saja, ya." Ia melepaskan genggamannya, tangannya beralih memeluk bahu Baekhyun lembut.

"Eh.. Chanyeol…" Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Chanyeol tersenyum dan berbisik di telinga Baekhyun.

"Jangan tutupi wajah manismu itu," ia kembali terkekeh karena melihat Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

.

.

.

Benar-benar tidak terduga.

Baekhyun boleh berharap, kan?

* * *

**END**

**.**

**hai~ hihi dateng malem-malem bawa ff aneh baru. yagitu deh. pasti ceritanya ga jelas=_=**

**ff ini terinspirasi dari salah satu cerita dalam komik "CANON" (yang peach lupa judulnya apa dan karya siapa) tentang hujan gitu. Remake kah? entahlah. ceritanya nggak sama-sama banget kok.**

**oya, soal ****_Bunny Boy_****, aku terharu yang riviu sampe 8 orang :'3 huhu. dan, udah ada lanjutannya di Ms. Word sih, hehe. tapi karena kupikir masih butuh perbaikan, belum ku lanjut sekarang. dan karena di Chapter 1 nanti nya ada taburan enseh-nya (?), aku harus **hiatus** ngetik ff itu dulu sampe buka puasa. hoho.**

**nah, jangan lupa riviu. katakan uneg-uneg kalian soal ff ini.**

**kamsahamnida! /bows bareng ChanBaek/**


End file.
